Where! What! Who! Ahhh!
by Rivenchu
Summary: No Sleep + Natural Slightly Insane Author = Very Hyper Very Insane Author! This is one of those insane, plotless, and pointless fics. What else would you expect from right now super hyper/happy and very insane author?


Author's Notes And Disclaimers: Yapo! Hiya minna-san! ^o^ Whohoo I am hyper, I am never hyper! Unless I am up at 1am or super sleep deprieved! (Who else likes to occasionally like to stay up 40 hours and be perky, overly cheerful, constantly laughing at anything and everthing, and scary to other people? *jumps up and down while waving one hand in the air* Me! Me! Me!) I have no plot idea, I'm just writing whatever I feel like writing, why because the voices in my head tell me too. ^_^ And I have no spell check any grammar flames will go into my fireplace so I can stare at the pretty flames.  
  
Filia: Oh Fire Dragon King please save me from this now supremely insane author...  
Xellos: *stares at Riven then edges away*  
Deep Sea Dolphin: Personally she seems fine to me. A bit off the wall though she is usually so well behaved.  
Riven: 'Cause your based on me! Wait. That means now I'm insane and your sane! *Dances around* That is so cool I have 2 alter egos now! ^o^ \\// Victory! *Blinks* Hey Muses you're supposed to say the disclaimer!  
Filia: Riven doesn't own the Slayers.  
Xellos: Thank L-sama she never does.  
Riven: *glares at Xellos and grins evilly* Oh what fun I'll have...   
  
~~~~~~And now To My Plotless Meaningless Fic Written Becase I Could~~~~~~  
  
We start at a inn, not just any inn, but the WHATEVER INN. Famous for it's ablity to remain unknown.  
  
Well the usual gang is at the WHATEVER INN. They're having they're second breakfast, not just any second breakfast, but the undefineable second breakfast food. Scientists could study it for years and not know what it was.  
  
It was then the perfectly normal routine of daily the order of choas decided to actually become choas. (Did I confuse you? I confused me. I oh look at the pretty shiny coin...)  
  
+*+*+*+*+  
The author is currently staring at her brother laughing at his expression. He is afraid of the laughing, staring, and overly cheerful sister. He is also trying to ignore her. He is doing a terrible job of ignoring her. He now tries to snap her out of it by tapping her head with his N64 gamecontroller. But the author only laughs more and he goes back to playing a N64 game while trying to ignore his laughing, staring, and overly cheerful sister. Now back to the fic.  
+*+*+*+*+  
  
A being having complete power of all who live popped into exixtence above the table. This being was commonly known as a fanfic author. But this wasn't just any fanfic author no, it was the author of the current fanfic you are reading. (The voices tell me to say Pen!)  
  
Riven smiling a very Xellosy smile "Hello!"   
  
The Slayers blinked. So Lina blinked, Gourry blinked, Amelia blinked, Zelgadis blinked, Filia blinked, and Xellos did the equivelent of a blink for a person with his eyes closed.  
  
Riven clears her throat "Now I would like to say I have no control over my next action. It is purely instinct."   
  
The Slayers looked at each other. Lina looked at Gourry, Gourry looked at Lina, Amelia looked at Zelgadis, Zelgadis looked at Amelia, Filia looked at Xellos, Xellos looked in the general direction of Filia.  
  
"WAI XELLOS!!!!" Riven latches onto Xellos's foot.   
  
Rezo suddenly walks in and sits next to Zelgadis. "Why greeting grandson and great-grandson. How are you?"  
  
Zelgadis replied "..."  
  
Copy Rezo walks in.  
  
"Memo to self I have got to pick up my contacts soon. People stare at my eyes. If I have my matching contacts, they won't stare at me any more."   
  
"Ther isn't anymore coffee..." Rezo said.  
  
Zelgadis, Rezo, and Copy Rezo say "..."before rushing out to get a infusion of coffee.  
  
+*+*+*+*+  
The author's brother has left the room. ^_^  
+*+*+*+*+   
  
Phibrizo walks in. "Amelia I am your long lost younger brother! I vow to follow the ways of justice like you and Daddy said." Phibrizzo poses.   
  
"Don't worry your only 100 years younger then me." Amelia said.  
  
Everyones stares, except for Xellos who looked in that general direction.  
  
"I thought you guys knew I was a mazuko." Amelia said.  
  
Amelia and Phibrizzo have a touching reunion scene.  
  
Phil walks in. "Amelia, Phibrizzo! Come let us go celebrate in Seyruun!" Phil, Amelia and Phibrizzo have a touching reunion scene before leaving to go celebrate.  
  
Luna walks in and grabs Lina's ear. "Alright young lady, you cast the Giga Salve to many times. Come with me."   
  
Lina is scared stiff. Luna lectures the stiff as a board Lina as they walk out.  
  
A old man walks in. "Gourry there you are I finally found you! Before you say anthing I am you grandfather Rowdy Gabriev! Come we must go home."   
  
"Uhhh...Ok...I remember you!" Gourry points at Rowdy. "You gave my my sword!"  
  
"Yes Gourry I did." Rowdy looks at the Sword of Light.  
  
Gourry and Rowdy walk out as another old guy walks in.  
  
"Filia I must speak with you." said the Supreme Elder.  
  
"Yes sir" Filia marches over to him.  
  
Filia and Sachiro left.  
  
"Oh my, that was certainly strange." Xellos commented as he looked around the deserted room.   
  
"Xellos..."a voice called "Report."  
  
Taking a step forward he trips. It seems he forgot Riven was holding onto his foot.  
  
Xellos transported away with Riven still holding onto his foot.  
  
~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well that was pointless.   
Question Me - Answer Me  
  
Do I care? - No!   
Am I down to earth? - No!   
Am I carrying a conversation on with myself? - Yes!  
Do I hope for reviews? - Yes!   
Am I going to wake up read this and say 'what was thinking'? - Yes!   
Am I going to say 'why did I post this'? - Yes!  
Am I having fun talking to myself? - Yes!   
Am I laughing at the readers whom I have freaked out? - Yes!   
Am I ever going to get reviews for 'Talisman's Portal? - No!   
Am I...hey why not? - Because no one cares.  
Why did you have to go and ruin my hopes? - Ask yourself that.  
Well...hey you are me! - No I'm not.  
Are too. - Are not.  
Are too. - Are not.  
Are too. - Are not.  
...I think everyone left - Your right.  
T.T - T.T 


End file.
